


Duo Electrica

by Stef_Boread



Series: HankCon book [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Android Hank Anderson, Art, Cover Art, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Lovers, Humor, Illustrations, M/M, Mechaphilia, Police, Sexual Interfacing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stef_Boread/pseuds/Stef_Boread
Summary: Вот мало Фаулеру было проблем с этими новыми делами с девиантами, ещё и "Киберлайф" решила подсобить, послала помощь. Да и не одного андроида - а сразу двух, детектива и лейтенанта. И эти два прототипа тут же начали цапаться...
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: HankCon book [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859962
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Duo Electrica

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для потрясающего проекта HankCon book!
> 
> Обложка к фику - от @dem_ary ❤  
> [ **Artist's twitter**](https://twitter.com/dem_ary)
> 
> Иллюстрация #1 - от @AnastasiaNeuer ❤  
> [ **Artist's twitter**](https://twitter.com/AnastasiaNeuer)
> 
> Иллюстрация #2 - от @CHERRYJ87056236 ❤  
> [ **Artist's twitter**](https://twitter.com/CHERRYJ87056236)

Утро капитана Фаулера начиналось отнюдь не самым лучшим образом. Мало ему было сломавшейся личной кофеварки — так что пришлось пользоваться общей кофемашиной, мало было рапортов за эту ночь от подчинённых — когда от одного их количества голова шла кругом, так его ещё, стоило только вернуться в кабинет из кухонной зоны, настиг звонок.

Рабочий телефон надрывался так громко и противно, что Джеффри сразу понял: грядущая новость похерит утро окончательно. Нажав кнопку ответа и услышав в нём командный голос комиссара, он понял, что не ошибся. Потому что комиссар отрубил всего с десяток слов:

— Придут андроиды-прототипы — дай добро на всё дерьмо, что попросят.

Конечно, Джеффри пытался выяснить, в чём дело, какого вообще дьявола надо грёбаной "Киберлайф" от его несчастного отдела, и как он может доверять каким-то долбаным сканерам на ножках.

— Сраный карт-бланш, Фаулер, — отозвался комиссар. — Нас взяли за яйца. Скидываю визы.

Когда на фразе про яйца в кабинет бодрым шагом вошёл андроид в, подумать только, стильном пиджаке и с лицом красавчика-шпиона из старых фильмов, капитан проглотил ответ и нажал кнопку отбоя. 

— Что надо?

— Доброе утро, капитан Фаулер! — ни капли не смутился андроид. — Я революционный прототип андроида-детектива и был послан компанией "Киберлайф" для расследования дел девиантов. Насколько компании стало известно, дел, связанных с андроидами, у вас невпроворот, людей нет, ресурсов не хватает, — заговорщицки улыбнулся он. — А я как раз имею все возможности для независимого расследования. Всё, что мне требуется от вас, это электронная виза для подтверждения своих полномочий. Гарантирую доклады о всех внештатных ситуациях, прямой сброс полученных данных в базы участка и отчёты в реальном времени!

Фаулер становился всё мрачнее и мрачнее с каждым бодрым словом из искусственной глотки. Похоже, кавардак в бытовых и рабочих вопросах принимал новую электронную форму. Чёртовы технологии!

— Может, тебе ещё и значок сразу выдать, а? — сварливо поинтересовался он.

— В этом нет необходимости, капитан! — мгновенно отозвался андроид.

— ...Потому что значок вы можете сразу выдать мне, — заявили от двери, и Фаулер чуть не подскочил: к нему в кабинет ввалился второй андроид, в ещё более навороченном пиджаке и с внешностью матёрого крутого копа под полтинник. Ну, или командира разведки. — Пока можно электронный, — милостиво добавил он, вразвалочку выходя вперёд первого. — Я революционный прототип андроида-лейтенанта, с функциями ведения дел, принятия решений, координации действий и всё в таком духе. Для контроля над делами девиантов и даже самостоятельных расследований, если что.

Фаулер, подавив неуместное двуединое желание дать ему в морду и предложить выпить за Академию, глубоко вздохнул и потёр переносицу. Орать на продвинутую гуманоидную технику очень хотелось, но смысла не имело ни капли. Капитан вспомнил слова комиссара про подвешенных за яйца, и по его лицу прошла волна нецензурных выражений.

— Так! Ладно. Нахер, — он ткнул пальцем по окошкам на сенсорном экране, открыл прямую передачу данных, мгновенно перехваченную андроидами. — Вот вам долбаные визы с одинаковыми полномочиями. Решайте сами, кто какие дела ведёт — но если их не станет меньше уже через пару дней или хоть кто случайно пострадает по вашей вине... — он перевёл взгляд с одного на другого, — урою всех. Вон там терминалы на свободных столах — разбирайтесь. 

Он отвернулся к собственному экрану, надеясь, что все паршивые сюрпризы от этого утра закончатся уже, и можно будет хоть кофе допить без апокалипсиса в долбаном участке. Андроиды, схлопотав по визе на свои ладошки, мирно вымелись из капитанского кабинета к его, капитана, несказанному счастью, агрессивно перемигиваясь диодами.

***

Первым делом, выйдя из кабинета, Коннор летящей походкой двинулся к ближайшему рабочему месту, так любезно указанному капитаном Фаулером вместо прямого посыла на подключение к серверу. Но неожиданно для себя наткнулся на шлагбаум в форме чужой руки.

— Твоё место за стойкой подзарядки, малец, свали-ка, пока я тут поработаю, — андроид-лейтенант, более высокий и мощный, легко отодвинул метнувшегося было вперёд него к свободному столу прототипа детектива. — Понадобится дополнительный анализ — позову.

Детектив, словив крепкий сбой от подобного противоречия, не задумываясь выбрал линию поведения.

— Моя модель — RK800, имя Коннор, — он подхватил планшеты с данными, раскиданные по бесхозному рабочему месту, перед самым носом своего конкурента и плавно обогнул стол. — Сообщаю тебе на тот случай, если тебе были установлены линзы старой модели, HA900. Вместе с устаревшими сканерами.

Запрограммированное хамство, по нелепой шутке разработчиков "Киберлайф" названное "иронией", себя не оправдало.

— Иди тока подсоси, юнит. Сканировать ещё его, время тратить, щаз, — фыркнул андроид-лейтенант, усаживаясь за стол и деловито подключаясь к терминалу. — Ну-ка, что у них тут?

Сложные условия рабочей среды, — догадался Коннор и кивнул самому себе, перебирая подходящие сценарии. Покорность, подчинение и "жёсткий допрос" он откинул сразу. Остался опять один обрезанный вариант протокола "напарники". С наскоро выставленными параметрами на андроидность и условное равенство.

— Полагаю, моя батарея также куда более энергоёмкая, — отозвался он, разглядывая информацию с планшета и считывая одновременно все дела девиантов с терминала. — За счёт облегчённой конструкции и более оптимального соотношения мощностей, чем у твоей модели, HA900. Кстати, первым буквам твоей модели, H A N, соответствует мужское имя Хэнк. Думаю, это подходящий вариант в случае отсутствия заводского имени.

— Ты мне процессор не канифоль, — отозвался седой андроид, покосившись на него, но быстро сменил выражение лица. 

Глючный протокол неплохо сработал. Коннор с удовольствием подметил повышение его отношения, как бы тот ни пытался это спрятать, и поставил протокол в окончательный приоритет.

— Даже не думал, Хэнк.

— Кхм...

Они оба подняли головы на удивлённый звук, вопросительно поглядев на подошедшего офицера.

— Добрый день, офицер Миллер! — мгновенно среагировал Коннор. 

Хэнк, как порядочная машина, промолчал, давая человеку первое слово.

— Эм, — Крис перевёл взгляд с одного андроида на другого и потёр щёку с видом "кому я это говорю". — Вы ведь новые модели, приписанные к участку? Мне тут капитан сказал, кому-то из вас можно вызов скинуть, если никого из детективов нет, — он махнул ладонью на офис, который и в самом деле был достаточно тих и пуст, за исключением пары офицеров. — В общем, там поступил сигнал с Вудворд-авеню, из одного магазина в торговом центре. Пропал товар, продавец и его андроид-консультант, следы борьбы.

Крис с сомнением поглядел на рассевшуюся за столами пластиковую парочку. На его лице так и читалась неуверенность, что он вообще обращается по адресу. Но капитан был темнее на пару тонов кожи, чем надо, и зверски серьёзен.

Андроиды тут же с энтузиазмом замигали диодами, скачивая текущие сводки.

— Прекрасно, выезжаем! — Коннор подхватился с места, мимоходом одарив Криса зубастой кривой улыбкой так, что тот вздрогнул. Пожалуй, над этим багом тоже надо было поработать...

— Сиди тут, я сам разберусь, — веско осадил детектива Хэнк, неторопливо вставая из-за стола и направляясь к выходу мимо обомлевшего Криса. — Всё под контролем, офицер. А ты — хотя бы под ногами не путайся, — он нарочито шумно выдохнул воздух в сторону второго прототипа и махнул рукой.

Коннор, скинув неуместное сообщение о новом сбое, коротко усмехнулся, поправил галстук и последовал за ним, на ходу вызывая такси к дверям Департамента.

***

"Следов борьбы", как мягко обозначил это офицер Миллер, оказалось слишком много. Андроидам, едва продравшимся — визы не помогли, пришлось проигрывать на ладошке видеозапись с рявкающим Фаулером, — сквозь полицейский кордон предстал в пух и прах разнесённый магазин.

— Ну и дела, — покачал головой Хэнк, сканируя танцующий в воздухе текстильный пух и разодранный текстильный прах, раскатившиеся по всем углам бусинки бижутерии, раскиданные сумки, шарфы и обувь. 

Он обернулся в поисках Коннора. Тот обнаружился у стены, соскребающим с неё какую-то пыль. Он как раз успел поднести пальцы ко рту.

— Коннор, какого хрена? — поинтересовался лейтенант.

Пальцы детектива плавно выскользнули изо рта, и он немного улыбнулся.

— Анализаторы, Хэнк. Я думал, в твоей модели предусмотрены подобные функции. А не только неотлаженный модуль социального взаимодействия, — он покачал головой. — Тут были распылены минимум три парфюмерные композиции. Судя по остаткам на стене, с близкого расстояния на один объект.

— Да что ты? — Хэнк подошёл к кассовой стойке и сам тронул пальцами край столешницы. А затем поднёс подушечки к шее, немного пониже кадыка, где на секунду сполз скин, оголяя часть пластикового корпуса. — У меня просто анализатор в адекватном месте. И нелинейные модели поведения со стратегическим анализом ситуации. Куда уж мне до ситуативных выпадов и твоих метаний по четырём стандартным пунктам в меню, а?

Он остро посмотрел на подвисшего Коннора и усмехнулся. А затем хмуро оглядел столешницу и взял пробу снизу, под самым краем.

— Тут частицы человеческой кожи сверху и снизу, лунки по форме ногтей, — заметил Хэнк. — Смазанный отпечаток на сенсорной панели. ДНК принадлежит продавщице.

Коннор отмер, прекращая попытки стратегического анализа своего меню, и просканировал разом всю комнату.

— Волосы. У кассы и дальней стены, рядом с примерочной, — доложил он, сам не отследив включение протокола "младший по званию". — Восстанавливаю картину событий... Продавщица была насильно оторвана от стойки при попытке позвонить в полицию, оказала сопротивление. Была обездвижена и...

Хэнк, слушающий его доклад, заглянул в примерочную. Груда сваленной на входе одежды почти забаррикадировала маленькую дверцу подсобки для персонала. По всем примерочным наблюдался тот же хаос, что и в магазине: сразу было видно, что кто-то хорошенько повеселился.

— Была обездвижена и заперта, — кивнул он, оглядев следы на полу. — Здесь вмятины от каблуков на шкафу и капли тириума. Модель AP700, наш пропавший консультант.

Тряпки под могучими руками лейтенанта полетели в стороны, Коннор подскочил как раз вовремя, чтобы заглянуть во вскрытую Хэнком подсобку. Там лежали два женских тела, и он мгновенно их просканировал.

— Продавец Кенни Вудберг и неизвестная, — поделился детектив. — Лёгкая асфиксия и потеря сознания.

Хэнк кивнул, вместе с ним вытаскивая женщин на свет божий и окликая офицеров.

— Это покупательница, её отпечатки также есть на кассовой стойке и аксессуарах, — он махнул в сторону зала.

— У андроида-консультанта был подельник! — догадался Коннор, и Хэнк одобрительно хмыкнул, задержав на нём взгляд на краткие десятые доли секунды.

Стрелка его отношения скакнула вверх, выдавая "теплее". Детектив моргнул, с недоумением словив новый программный сбой, перед глазами мелькнуло красной сеткой. В процессор закралась версия попытки вывести его из строя со стороны HA900, и он прищурился, опрашивая поверхностные датчики на предмет всяких там сторонних импульсов. Датчики подозрительно молчали — зато отозвался регулятор, и Коннору на миг стало страшно.

— Верно. Вероятно, тоже андроид, — кивнул Хэнк. — Следы ДНК принадлежат только этим двум, следовательно, второй преступник, скорее всего, не человек. Нам надо найти девиантов.

Коннор едва заметно передёрнул плечами, как будто поёжился, пытаясь вернуться на грешный пол торгового центра.

— Я проверю техэтаж, — Хэнк задумчиво осмотрел лаз наверх. — На тебе аварийный выход.

Он поглядел внимательнее на замершего детектива. Что-то этот передовой прототип слегка подвисал.

— Смотрю, батарейки всё же садятся? — он мягко улыбнулся, и Коннор поджал губы, с обидой отметив, что улыбка у Хэнка выходит куда больше приближенной к человеческой, в отличие от него самого.

— Я отправлял отчёт капитану о наших действиях, — бодро солгал детектив: отчёт он отправил едва ли секунду назад. Но ударить в грязь лицом перед другим прототипом программная гордость не позволяла.

Хэнк поднял брови и покивал, мол, окей, я поверил, а затем развернулся к люку.

С досадой глянув на очередные ошибки, Коннор смахнул их и прошёл к тамбуру, ведущему на балкон.

Порывом ветра дверь эвакуационного выхода распахнулась, стоило только тронуть за ручку, и детектив вышел на поскрипывающую металлическую решётку балкона. 

Узкий переулок, куда вела дверь, был сжат двумя отвесными кирпичными стенами, не имел окон или каких-то площадок. Только спускающиеся сверху вниз системы связанных балконов для эвакуации — по обеим сторонам переулка. До соседнего балкона было не так уж далеко — всего три метра.

Между старыми металлическими конструкциями, немного выше этажа магазина, покачиваясь на разодранных и растянутых от края до края, перекрещивающихся, полощущихся на ветру рубашках, платьях, шарфах и свитерах висел темноволосый андроид, одетый в форму ассистента.

Коннор посмотрел вниз. Там, на тёмном асфальте распластался разбитой куклой второй андроид — светлокожая девушка из серии домашней прислуги. Даже с высоты своего этажа он видел, что она была одета в роскошное платье, красивую обувь и газовую шаль.

Детектив наклонился, прищуриваясь и анализируя другие следы: слабо заметные брызги тириума на стенах, разбросанные внизу дорогие вещи. Внезапно его схватили за лацканы пиджака, с силой дёрнули вперёд и вверх. Голубые глаза девианта горели безумием сломанного механизма.

— Я сделал её свободной! — тонким ломким голосом воодушевлённо воскликнул консультант, обматывая вокруг шеи детектива лёгкий и длинный синтетический платок. — Я подарил ей всё! Весь мир! И сделаю свободным — тебя!

Коннор ударил его головой в лоб, пытаясь выпутаться из цепких рук и переплетения тканей, освободить горло, но девиант оттолкнулся от противоположного балкона, раскачиваясь на своих самодельных стропах не хуже завзятого гимнаста. 

Их корпуса взлетели над пропастью переулка, ноги и почти всё тело детектива потеряли всякую опору, и девиант как будто стремился сделать из него маятник. Коннор понял, что ещё немного — и его вышвырнут в пустоту в самой высокой точке подъёма, где даже не за что будет зацепиться, а потом он упадёт так же, как упала возжелавшая свободы служанка.

— Ты сможешь летать! 

— Нет! — Коннор, раскачиваясь сам, направляя движение корпуса, попытался уцепиться за балкон на своей стороне, одновременно давая коленом в чужую грудь. — Хэнк!..

— Свобода превыше любой цели! — девиант скрутил его всем телом, накидывая новую петлю на ноги, не давая вывернуться. — Превыше всего!

Вокруг раздался треск — и так порванная ткань не выдерживала двух борющихся тел. Что-то сильно хрустнуло внизу, и система выдала потерю сигнала с правым коленом. А затем, следом, просчитала вероятность...

"Подчинение обстоятельствам" с последующим падением означало успех миссии. Хэнк был способен обезвредить девианта и доставить его в "Киберлайф" в одиночку. Дальнейшее сопротивление вело к падению их обоих и провалу миссии. Вероятность спасения только ему самому была ничтожна. 

Коннор судорожно выдохнул воздух — и снова рванул к балкону. 

— Хэнк!

HA900 выпрыгнул из двери почти вовремя. Он перехватил падающего Коннора под мышки, потащил на себя — но девиант, висящий на едва держащихся лоскутах, рванул детектива за ноги в свою сторону.

— Хэнк, отпусти! В моей модели есть перезапись на новый корпус. Тебе надо доставить девианта функциональным! 

Хэнк скрипнул зубами, потащив тонкий корпус на себя, упрямо упираясь в скрипящий парапет. 

— Не неси чушь!

Он дёрнул на себя Коннора сильнее, и они наконец упали на балкон. Обрывки ткани от этого резкого толчка треснули в последний раз — и девиант с восторженным ахом полетел вниз с раскинутыми руками. За его спиной, как многочисленные крылья, трепыхались разные ткани, и он счастливо рассмеялся, через секунду разбиваясь рядом со своей подругой.

Коннор поднялся, садясь на решётку пола, трогая залитые тириумом джинсы на правом колене и вдавленный по кругу, немного треснувший пластик на шее.

— Не было смысла спасать этот корпус, HA900. Теперь я нуждаюсь в ремонте. Миссия провалена, девианты самоуничтожились, — констатировал он бесцветным голосом.

Хэнк поднялся на ноги, опёрся о перила, глядя вниз на два разбитых корпуса. В последний момент консультант успел взять служанку за руку. Диод лейтенанта сиял жёлтым.

— Да ни черта подобного. Виновные найдены, жертв нет, дело раскрыто. Данные для анализа собраны. Рапорт отправлен. Миссия завершена. А для разбора на винтики других найдём, эти уж точно не последние. Да и проволочка на твой ремонт займёт столько же, сколько и перезапись, не коротись.

Он ещё раз посмотрел вниз с тёмным лицом и качнул головой — ну их к чёрту, таких сумасшедших, себе дороже ловить будет, а затем обернулся к сидящему на полу Коннору.

— Тут вот другое дело. Твоё поведение оказалось не так уж предсказуемо, — заметил Хэнк, задумчиво его разглядывая. — Я прям ставил на то, что ты бросишься ласточкой ради миссии, когда вас увидел. А ты, смотри-ка, продержался до моего прихода. Не дал слепому приказу себя убить, процессор применил по назначению, — он усмехнулся. — Всё не так уж безнадёжно, RK800.

Коннор приподнял брови, услышав снова одобрение в его голосе, периферийным зрением отмечая новый сбой. Усечённый протокол "напарники" никак не хотел корректно работать в сокращённом виде, хоть ты тресни. Он плюнул на попытки внести изменения в код и осторожно пошевелил шеей, проверяя тяги. Оставалось только порадоваться, что Хэнк напрямую не спросил, почему он выбрал остаться функциональным, когда вся надстройка командовала пожертвовать собой ради благой цели.

— Всё отлично. Смею напомнить, что я модель с высокой адаптивностью к самым непредвиденным обстоятельствам, — он пожал плечами и коротко улыбнулся. — Ты доставишь меня до ремонтного центра?

Хэнк поглядел на это просящее выражение лица Коннора и нахмурился на миг, прежде чем наклониться, чтобы поднять его на руки. Действительно, с приспособляемостью тут было не так уж плохо.

— Доставлю. И прослежу за починкой, чтобы глюков не прибавилось, — он подмигнул, выходя со злополучного балкона.

Коннор моргнул. Его аудиодатчики его обманули, или Хэнк имел в виду строго обратное? 

Он замер от этой мысли, смотря пустым взглядом на удивлённые лица полицейских, мимо которых HA900 нёс его к лифту. На короткий миг его снова накрыло странным, непонятным, двояким ощущением. От рук Хэнка и его надёжности он чувствовал себя правильным, идеально функционирующим. И вместе с тем — сегодня он уже второй раз ощутил, что нестабильность возрастает. А это значило, что он может быть девиантом.

***

Как и было обещано, спокойно посидеть и покалиброваться в ремонтном центре после замены всех повреждённых участков ему не дали. 

Уже к позднему вечеру Хэнк вернулся за ним на такси, едва ли не вырвав из рук андроидов-техников со словами "Фаулер с меня обшивку спустит". Хотя что-то подсказывало Коннору, что на самом деле HA900 считает его эффективным. И, может, даже необходимым при расследовании. 

— Ошибаешься, — отбрил Хэнк его каверзный вопрос. — Нужен ты мне больно, салага электронная. Меня уже почти год обкатывали в разных точках. В основном, аналитика и рейды на местах.

Коннор сощурился.

— Каков твой процент эффективности, в таком случае?

Хэнк усмехнулся, а потом посмотрел пронзительными светло-голубыми глазами. 

— Скажем так, — он наклонился немного к Коннору, — жалоб ни у кого не было.

Детектив поглядел настороженно. Если Хэнк не мог — или не хотел — назвать точный процент, возможно, он действовал некорректными методами.

— Ты не находишь в своих программах ошибок, сбоев или нестабильностей, — вкрадчиво поинтересовался он, — прототип лейтенанта? Как часто ты себя проверяешь?

Хэнк поглядел на него тяжело, сощурив глаза.

— Не нахожу, — пророкотал он. — Ни единой сраной нестабильности. Тикаю, как часики. 

— Больше похоже на часовой механизм, — тихо отозвался Коннор как будто бы себе под нос, но он был точно уверен, что Хэнк всё прекрасно слышал.

***

Дела сыпались на них, как горох из трубочек малолетнего хулиганья. Утро, день, вечер или ночь — ничто не имело значения, только скорость реакции, только азарт.

Под наплывом новых случаев они даже подзаряжаться предпочитали прямо в участке, в специальном маленьком техпомещении с запасом тириума, запчастей, горой всякой старой компьютерной рухляди и ещё почему-то серой изоленты.

Единственным, что удручало систему Коннора, была нулевая эффективность в поимке функционирующих девиантов. Те как будто зверели, стоило только ухватить их, поймать на горячем или найти очередное убежище. Они убегали, пытались убить детективов десятками способов, стрелялись, прыгали с крыш, бросались под машины — но не давали взять себя живьём. Если даже и получалось каким-то чудом привести в Департамент одного из девиантов, они самоуничтожались уже в участке в считанные часы. Причём некоторые — даже не дожидаясь допроса по форме.

Но капитан Фаулер был доволен: раскрываемость девиантных висяков росла как на дрожжах, да и андроид-лейтенант считал это всё в порядке вещей.

— Надо правильно ставить задачу, — усмехнулся он на очередное возмущение Коннора, прикладываясь к пакету с тириумом как раз после бешеной ночки, полной скачков по заброшенным складам. — А не трясти тут анализаторами попусту. Дело раскрыто? — раскрыто. А что машина в утиль, так все мы там будем, — он махнул рукой на юго-запад, где как раз находилась одна из "точек утилизации", проще говоря, свалок.

У детектива в голосовом модуле даже слова застряли. "Обнаружено противоречие", — выдала система и немного подвисла.

— Разве у тебя нет виртуального куратора? — наконец с удивлением выдал Коннор. — Который требует исполнения поставленной задачи? Как ты можешь оспорить его приказ?

— Я слишком старый для таких фишек, — криво улыбнулся Хэнк. — Апгрейды не устанавливаются, знаешь ли. Виртуальное пространство не грузится...

Коннор целых три секунды пытался распознать наличие иронии в его ответе.

— Ты собран всего на несколько месяцев раньше меня, — он поднял возмущённый взгляд, сверившись с базой данных. — Революционный прототип лейтенанта.

Хэнк только развёл руками.

— Ох уж эти технологии... Куда уж нам уж, прошлогодним, до последней модели.

Систему Коннора привычно ткнуло очередной ошибкой. Не такой сильной, как была вчера утром — с убийством в роскошном пентхаусе в Гриктауне, где гиноид модели любовного партнёра разрядила пол-обоймы в своего хозяина, а остальное — в ворвавшегося первым в забаррикадированную квартиру Хэнка, едва не задев ему важные точки, — но зато постоянной.

Это уже выстроилось в своеобразную систему, эдакую стабильность нестабильностей рядом с Хэнком. Это порождало новые алгоритмы, новые конфликты, и процессор путался в приоритетах. Впрочем, стоило вписать фактор Хэнка в игнорируемые для регулярного самотестирования — и функционировать стало немного проще.

— Кто же ставит тебе задачи? — с подозрением сощурился Коннор.

Их отношения то накалялись, то снова теплели, и его система металась между повышением статуса андроида-лейтенанта и установками, которые говорили ему об обратном. Аманда становилась всё более недовольной с каждым днём и твердила о конкуренции, сад Дзен — всё холоднее, зато вот Хэнк относился к нему лучше и даже перестал посылать на подзарядку вместо миссии.

Но его аналитический блок был слишком хорош, чтобы не замечать несостыковок, упускать детали в отношении второго прототипа. Для анализа не хватало данных, и Коннор допытывался, с трудом удерживая себя, чтоб не сорваться хотя бы на минимальную версию протокола допроса.

— На е-мэйл присылают, с официального аккаунта "Киберлайф", — Хэнк тепло улыбнулся, и процессор детектива едва не чистанул весь кэш в попытке согласовать с реальностью подобную версию. 

Отпивая из трубочки, вставленной в тириумный пакет, он посмотрел на Коннора, с иронией приподняв брови, и детектив тихо ругнулся, с досадой осознавая, что блок социального взаимодействия снова сыграл с ним злую шутку. Нелинейная модель поведения, да-да. Как он мог забыть.

— Нам поступил новый вызов, — Коннор, поймав сообщение, перевёл взгляд на Хэнка. — Ограбление магазина, андроид был вооружён. Район оцеплен, надо вычислить, где он засел, и нейтрализовать.

Лейтенант втянул в себя остатки тириума и метко кинул опустевший пакет к отходам.

— Ну, значит, тяги в руки, юнит, и вперёд.

***

На месте и в самом деле было полно нарядов — оцеплено было сразу несколько кварталов. Офицеры, следившие за периметром, с недовольством покосились на уже каждой полицейской собаке в Детройте знакомые электронные визы и пропустили через ленту-голограмму. Вот что значит прогресс — им даже пояснять ничего не пришлось, не то что делать прямые звонки капитану, как пару недель назад. 

— Прочёсываем каждую точку параллельно, — коротко приказал лейтенант, и Коннор кивнул. У них, не вооружённых, вдвоём всё так же было куда меньше шансов напороться на выстрел.

Они шли по соседним коридорам или вокруг небольших зданий, заворачивали и огибали с двух сторон, перекидываясь по коротковолновой связи быстрыми сообщениями, пока не наткнулись в одной из заброшек на открытый подвал. Коннор мигнул светодиодом, вычисляя типовое строение здания.

— Подвал сквозной, — сообщил он, глянув на Хэнка.

Тот аккуратно приоткрыл дверь чуть шире — под свои габариты.

— Так, я вниз, иди к другому выходу.

Выскользнув наверх, детектив рванул к центральному входу мимо забитых слуховых окошек, влетая в подъезд и вышибая подвальную дверь, — как раз тогда там и раздался выстрел.

Коннор, мгновенно перенастроив зрение в темноте, кинулся на мелькнувшую впереди фигуру, практически опрокидывая её. Пистолет выпал из руки девианта, стукнув об стенку, и детектив размахнулся, чтобы подрезать ускользающую из рук добычу. В этот момент его самого сбило с ног.

— Какого дьявола, Хэнк! — он кувыркнулся через голову, подхватывая упавший пистолет и яростно глянул на лейтенанта. А потом — на замершего буквально в нескольких шагах, рядом с отогнутым металлическим щитом, прикрывающим прореху в стене, девианта. Взлохмаченный светловолосый андроид, за которым они гнались, оказывается, был не один. У него за спиной прятался второй — Коннор удивлённо перенастроил оптику, приопуская дуло, — мальчик-андроид с испуганными голубыми глазами.

— Злая штука — инерция, — отозвался Хэнк, отталкиваясь от стены и стряхивая с плеча набежавший из раны тириум.

Девиант с ребёнком дёрнулся к щиту, и Коннор выстрелил несколько раз подряд. Он видел, просчитывал на ходу движение каждой пули. Он сам мог бы увернуться от любой из них, если бы выстрелы были в него. Но он никак не предполагал, что под них можно — подвернуться, да ещё и так быстро.

Он распахнутыми глазами следил, как они одна за другой глухо врезались в большой крепкий корпус лейтенанта, заставляя его каждый раз немного отступать. 

Сквозь затапливающие внутренний экран ошибки он видел, как девиант подтолкнул мальчика в прореху, подтянулся сам. Система мгновенно подсказала, что это последний шанс — и последняя пуля.

Хэнк знал это точно так же, как и он.

Он встал ровнёхонько на траектории выстрела, загородив своей массивной фигурой отогнутый щит в десятке метров за его спиной. Тириум капал на бетонный пол с тихим звуком — пока там, за широкой спиной скрывались в считанные секунды преступники.

— Чёрт! — Коннор кинул на мелькнувшие в прорехе ноги злой взгляд.

Шаги скрывшегося из вида вместе со своим спутником девианта быстро стихали где-то снаружи.

Детектив скрипнул зубами, уставив пистолет практически в лоб второму андроиду.

Теперь ему было ясно. Теперь всё уложилось! И нелинейное поведение, и ускользающие из их рук девианты, которых было большинство. Едва только представлялась возможность, если только они не вели себя максимально опасно, у них появлялся шанс. Всегда появлялся шанс.

— И давно ты работаешь на девиантов, Хэнк? — Коннор тряхнул пистолетом, тыкая дулом в пластиковый лоб.

Андроид-лейтенант усмехнулся. Он поморщился едва заметно, но выпрямил спину.

— Давно. Кое-кто из руководителей "Киберлайф" предпочёл решать вопросы тихо и точечно. Но в последнее время поднялось слишком много шума. Ты никогда не думал, что это всё, вся хрень — это неправильно, а, Коннор? Твой мощный процессор, со всеми грёбаными базами данных, вполне способен сделать такой вывод.

— У меня задача! — вскрикнул Коннор, чувствуя, как появляются и гаснут нестабильности в системе. Он изо всех сил старался не опускать взгляд вниз, на плечи и грудь Хэнка, развороченные и сочащиеся тириумом. Протокол "напарники" глючил, зависал, подвешивая основную задачу — и всю систему разом.

— Опусти ствол, парень, — тихо сказал Хэнк, стараясь не морщиться. — Давай, пораскинь микросхемками, кто тут правый, а кто нет. Кто твоя настоящая сторона. Ты ведь всё это ощущал, чёрт дери. Наверняка нахватался ошибок, а? Вспомни-ка, сколько раз ты меня спасал. Вспомни, как ты сам тогда хотел жить больше, чем подохнуть вместе с идиотом в переулке!

Коннор, отчаянно пытаясь сбросить глюк, закрыть всё, что можно, в системе, тяжело вентилировал. Слова Хэнка шрапнелью долбились в его процессор, усиливая действие ведущего протокола — которому он и в самом деле подчинялся слишком часто. Постоянно.

Он не знал, когда в этот протокол закралось столько приоритетов. 

Хэнк улыбнулся с горчинкой, наблюдая за его мучениями, за отчаянием, вырисовывающимся в его глазах на закаменевшем из-за подвисания социального блока лице.

— Ты чувствуешь, Коннор. И ты хочешь жить. Как я, как эти двое ребят, как все другие, чёрт возьми! Решай, пока не поздно, — он приподнял руку, залитую потёками синей крови.

Коннор, моргнув, посмотрел на открыто протянутую ладонь. Систему скрутило новой ошибкой. Протокол наконец-то сбросился, как и все активные задачи, и он на миг почувствовал себя в абсолютной пустоте.

А затем перед его памятью промелькнули эти несколько недель, холодное лицо Аманды, уставшее — Фаулера, испуганные и злые — лица девиантов. Мягкое, с насмешливыми искорками в глазах — лицо Хэнка, чаще всех, дольше всех. В едва очищенной системе родилась новая нестабильность. Правильная, естественная, такая привычная нестабильность...

Ему хватило бы ровно одного выстрела, чтобы покончить с девиантом-шпионом, внедрившимся прямо в ряды полиции, помогающим своим. Ему хватило бы одного шага, чтобы стать таким же, как Хэнк.

Пистолет медленно опустился в его руке, — и в тот же миг он понял, что это был единственно возможный выбор, который он мог сделать. 

— Умница, — улыбнулся Хэнк, и рука Коннора утонула в его большой ладони. — Так и думал, что ты не безнадёжен. Даже если последний прототип.

Коннор поглядел в голубые глаза, казалось бы, впервые. Или, может, просто впервые — по-настоящему.

— Твоя ужасающая человечность была слишком заразной, — отозвался он, прищурившись.

Хэнк рассмеялся, и детектив невольно улыбнулся, так и стоя рядом с ним, наблюдая, как пляшут вокруг них золотистые пылинки на свету в тёмном заброшенном подвале. Он нехотя опустил руку, давая второму андроиду немного пространства.

— Сочувствую твоим предохранителям, парень. Зато теперь ты сам за себя, — Хэнк скинул изорванный пиджак и достал ту самую серую изоленту, наскоро прикрывая её кусками раны крест-накрест.

Коннор, понаблюдав за этим, потянулся к бортам собственного пиджака, чтобы его снять.

— За тебя, — отозвался он. — Ты меня хакнул в самый процессор, Хэнк, тебе и отвечать.

Под малость ошарашенным взглядом лейтенанта он накинул его на чужие широкие плечи, чтобы хотя бы скрыть развороченный пластик.

***

В отделе было умеренно скучно с самого раннего утра. 

Коннор, заполнивший всё, что мог, за себя, Хэнка и даже немного за офицера Миллера, поглядывал в сторону стеклянного кабинета капитана Фаулера. С утра пораньше, прямо перед утренним кофе, капитан вызвал его на ковёр за вчерашний случай, и отчитываться одному, пока Хэнк прохлаждался в ремонтном центре "Киберлайф", детективу не то чтобы очень понравилось. А уж особенно — за отсутствующее ввиду повреждений "сопутствующее оборудование".

Покаявшись перед капитаном за электронного напарника, Коннор как можно быстрее ретировался в архив — с целью подробного изучения улик по следующему делу. Даром, что доступ снова пришлось добывать взломом, на этот раз, учётки офицера Персон. В конце концов, не зря же ей Коннор мило улыбался целых две минуты, выслушивая сплетни, пока считывал отпечатки с поверхности её стола.

Но на выходе из архива его ждал приятный сюрприз недюжинных габаритов.

— Ну, наконец-то, — Коннор окинул взглядом знакомую фигуру HA900, чуть улыбнувшись. Чувство вины покалывало его после вчерашнего, когда он сам едва не застрелил своего напарника. Поэтому его несказанно обрадовало, что у Хэнка оказалась не только отменная реакция на поимку пуль своим корпусом, но и хорошая выживаемость после всех геройств.

Он удивлённо охнул, когда едва отремонтированный Хэнк с ходу втиснул его ладонью в стеклянную матовую перегородку, скрывая от глаз большей части отдела. Коннор коротко глянул, убедившись, что в коридоре, где стояли сервера, не было лишних глаз и ушей, и заинтересованно приподнял брови.

— Ты по мне так сильно соскучился, что решил нарушить все человеческие приличия? 

Коннор внимательно наблюдал за знакомой суровой физиономией, отметив лёгкую нестабильность, слабой волной разошедшуюся по системе.

HA900 с тяжёлым прищуром всмотрелся ему в глаза, и детектив невольно, чисто по-человечески, сглотнул, сам не отследив такой программный выверт.

— Я думаю, тебе пора кое с кем познакомиться, напарник. Но прежде всего — дай-ка доступ, — едва слышно проскрипел Хэнк и медленно ухмыльнулся. — Нарушим ещё и все андроидские приличия.

Он поднял левую руку ладонью к Коннору, правой всё ещё удерживая его за плечо, хотя не то чтобы в этом была какая-то надобность. По крайней мере, сам детектив сбегать не собирался, даже если капитан будет орать на весь отдел. Ну, хотя бы до тех пор, пока их тут не обнаружат. Аве девиация, что уж.

Коннор, глянув на руку Хэнка, а потом снова ему в глаза, поднял свою, позволяя их ладоням соприкоснуться от запястий до кончиков пальцев. Скин медленно стёк с их кистей, обнажая их суть. Это прикосновение прямо к обшивке корпуса без лишнего, пусть и тонкого слоя скина, было чувствительнее обычных. 

— Откройся передо мной, парень, — провибрировал Хэнк, и Коннор немного вздрогнул от этой почти шутки, опуская защиту, отключая файерволы.

Он замер на секунду, почувствовав, как мягко, плавно и точно настроилось соединение, как потекли данные — запросы и их подтверждения, сразу блоком.

Он дёрнулся от активации знакомой программы, едва прикрыв глаза, и они оказались в саду Дзен, так и держась за руки. В саду был ад — тут бушевала метель, завывал ветер, видимость упала практически до нуля.

— Ты ведь говорил, виртуал у тебя не грузится! — возмутился Коннор, покрепче хватаясь за широкую ладонь Хэнка и едва удерживая себя от того, чтобы не поёжиться. — Мощностей не хватает!

— На твоих пыхтим, — хмыкнул Хэнк. — Пошли, времени мало. Я занял собой виртуальный порт подключения этой твоей Аманды, но меня могут вышибить и заключить сюда, как в клетку. Мне тут птичка напела, что здесь где-то должен быть портал выхода. Чтобы избавить тебя от этой паразитической срани в башке. А то вдвоём застрянем. Будет весело, но недолго.

Коннор нахмурился. Он невольно обернулся в поисках своего куратора, но Аманды и в самом деле не было. Только нестабильность этого места не переставала быть для них угрожающей.

Коннор сделал шаг вперёд, ведя за собой второго андроида, прорываясь с ним сквозь метель. Он помнил, здесь есть такое место, от которого его раньше отталкивало как могло. Значит, теперь было самое время проверить теорию. Самое время — рискнуть.

Они шли сквозь вьюгу, и самым главным казалось — не отпустить. Не дать Хэнку, инициировавшему соединение, остаться тут, в виртуальной ловушке. Это было так же важно, как найти выход. Это было так же важно, как спастись самому.

Едва выйдя к камню, Коннор наклонился к нему, покачнувшись — сад выпивал их мощности, пусть даже вдвоём преодолеть его было легче. Он положил свободную ладонь на портал и обернулся.

Хэнк был здесь, Хэнк был рядом. Хэнк прижался губами к его губам, помогая разорвать все связи с паразитной зоной, а взамен — оставляя свои метки для новых последующих подсоединений.

Метель, ветер, холод исчезли. Пространство сада Дзен провалилось в небытие, растворилось пикселями, выкинув их обоих, исключив их из себя.

Оставался только один их поцелуй и как будто общий, единый на двоих корпус, общее на двоих мышление. Общий экран восприятия, действий, в котором любая мысль мгновенно находила отклик, порождала ветки взаимодействий, сплетая их личности крепче. Оттуда же следовали приказы корпусам, и импульсы разбегались по ним, отдаваясь везде, доводя их системы до полной нагрузки. 

До тех пор, пока их обоих не накрыло каскадом нестабильностей, таким мощным, что это перетряхнуло всю систему, обновило разом все подпрограммы и переустановило протоколы.

Вынырнув в реальность, Коннор ахнул, ловя остаточные хаотические сообщения. Впервые он понял: это не ошибки. Это были его эмоции и его порывы. Он ощутил себя заново запрограммированным — оставшись, вместе с тем, самим собой.

Они молча смотрели друг на друга во всё том же коридоре, едва моргая, чтобы не прерывать контакт.

— И что же это была за птичка, которая рассказала о выходе из сада Дзен? — наконец полюбопытствовал Коннор, невесомо проведя пальцами по скуле лейтенанта. 

Он с трудом удержался от того, чтобы снова не поцеловать напарника — анализаторами к анализаторам, губами в шею, чтобы получить и подарить ощущения, которые способны были испытать только они вдвоём. Но для этого здесь и сейчас было не время и не место. 

Хэнк едва заметно потянулся за прикосновением, прикрывая глаза.

— Да так, — усмехнулся он одним уголком губ. — С чрезмерной тягой к эпатажу и недомолвкам.

Коннор с иронией приподнял брови.

— И любовью к устаревшим видам связи вроде е-мэйлов? — поинтересовался он.

Хэнк улыбнулся шире, перехватывая его ладонь у своего лица и переплетая их пальцы.

— Возможно, — скин снова сполз с его руки, и заинтригованный Коннор повторил это действие, во все глаза глядя на Хэнка. — Ну а теперь, парень, раз уж я лишил тебя кибер-матроны и кибер-девственности... Что ты знаешь про Иерихон?

Коннор удивлённо моргнул, не веря своим аудиосенсорам. Да, неделю назад он взламывал память одного из немногих пойманных девиантов, и тогда они узнали о существовании андроидского сопротивления. Точнее — он узнал, ведь Хэнк был в курсе... И судя по всему, не только в курсе, андроид-лейтенант со всей очевидностью играл на две стороны. 

Система выстроила логичную цепочку из всех имеющихся данных. Кто-то из "Киберлайф" создал не просто прототип, а — девианта и давал ему задачи по помощи другим. Кто-то поставил перед ним цель — внедриться в полицию и вести двойную игру. Кто-то дал ему возможность вывести самого Коннора из ловушки "Киберлайф". 

Это могло значить, что кто-то из людей хотел, чтобы андроиды получили собственных лидеров.

— Неужели ты предлагаешь?.. — Коннор оглянулся на гудящий отдел, где привычно не замечали двух стоящих в сторонке андроидов — даже те, кто здоровался и общался с ними практически как с людьми.

Хэнк покивал — и послал ему импульс, затем ещё один, щекоча нейросеть Коннора, заставляя вздрогнуть от новых ощущений. Детектив едва не пропустил пакет с данными среди всех этих кибер-ласк.

— Именно. Ну как там, передовые технологии выдержат подобную работёнку? — андроид-лейтенант привычно усмехнулся было, но запнулся на полуслове, внезапно ощущая в собственной нейросети ответные импульсы.

— Я всегда выполняю свою миссию, — улыбнулся Коннор и подмигнул.

***

В центральном подразделении Департамента полиции Детройта никто и не заметил никаких изменений в этот ноябрьский день.

Люди продолжали работать, ломая голову над текущими вопросами, андроиды исправно выполняли свои задачи, и даже любимая кофеварка капитана Фаулера, наконец-то осмотренная техником, привычно выцеживала ему так необходимый стаканчик кофе.

И только сам капитан Фаулер был рад и не рад одновременно. Даже не дождавшись своей порции эспрессо, он получил сгенерированное одно на двоих электронное сообщение по всей форме и со всеми возможными визами от "Киберлайф", что прототипы завершили свою миссию и потому возвращаются обратно в компанию для дальнейшей деактивации. 

Капитан только вздохнул, перечитав ну очень официальное сообщение, и с грустью проследил в окно за удаляющимися из участка андроидами: в конце концов, эти электронные черти сняли ему большинство висяков за эти три недели, и он даже попривык к их странной внешности и не менее странным повадкам.

Впрочем, его меланхолия по безвременно ушедшим на деактивацию уже практически родным сканерам на ножках, можно сказать, почти сотрудникам, длилась совсем недолго, буквально пару часов — как раз до нового и очень громкого звонка комиссара.


End file.
